We're MOVING!
by Dubious.Mischief.Maker
Summary: Elise's dad is a cursebreaker and gets transferred to London. Elise UNWILLINGLY moves to England from America and is forced to go to Hogwarts. ‘Oh, what fun this is going to be… I at least hope there are some hot guys…’
1. We're MOVING!

**_We're moving?!_**

Hee hee hee, the classic move to England, going to Hogwarts, falling in love story plot. Just a lot more twists, courtesy of moi!!!

Summary: Elise UNWILLINGLY moves to England from America and is forced to go to Hogwarts. 'Oh, what fun this is going to be… I at least hope there are some hot guys…'

_Chapter 1: I hate moving..._

* * *

"What do you MEAN we're moving?!" 17 year old Elise practically yelled at her mother. 

"We're leaving Connecticut and moving to London." Mrs. Barringer said simply. "Dad's job is very important, you know. He's being transferred over there. We have until the end of the week, Saturday, to get everything packed." Elise stood there, gaping at her mother, close to tears.

"B-but, but… WHY NOW?!" Elise cried out in frustration, storming up to her room and slamming the door shut. "Wait a minute, where the hell am I going to school?!" She yelled from her room.

"Watch your mouth, and you'll be going to this school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Her mother yelled back, rubbing her temples, wondering where the asprin went to take care of her oncoming headache.

"Damn jobs, damn moving, damn moving trucks, damn suitcases, damn realtors..." Elise muttered, cursing everything that has to do with moving while taking out all of her stuff and sorting it for different boxes, after all, it was Wednesday. After about an hour and a half, Elise stopped her packing and logged on to her laptop and signed on to AIM.

**ELBE73:**Crissy, save me! I don't want to move!

_CareBearsRock227_:WHAT?! You're _moving?!_

**ELBE73:**Yeah, to friggin LONDON. I'm going to be all the fuckin way across the fuckin ATLANTIC! And I'm going to some school called 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' at least Salem Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardy sounds better.

_CareBearsRock227_:But, but, but, but, school starts in 2 WEEKS! why are you moving?!

**ELBE73:**Dad is being transferred to work in London. Sometimes I hate his job.

_CareBearsRock227_: But you do have to admit, his job is pretty cool. I wish I could be a spell-breaker, just like him. It's so much fun to figure out all the different kinds of spells put on things, finding and researching about it, doing all that great stuff...

**ELBE73**:Crissy, not helping.

_CareBearsRock227_:O, sorry, Ellie...what day are you moving?

**ELBE73**:Saturday.

_CareBearsRock227_: OO NO WAY... grrr, you're coming over tomorrow, no matter what the fuck our parents say. It is going to be a day full of '_Dirty Dancing_', chocolate, and of course, Harriet Potter. Reading fanfictions, writing fanfictions, talking about theories of who H.O.C. is, and watching the movies!

**ELBE73**:smiles Thanks, Crissy. You know how to make a HP fan feel better.

_CareBearsRock227_:anything for my BFF!!! huggles

**ELBE73**:huggles now, I need to go and finish packing my clothes... ugh, I have too many... how on earth did I let you talk me into all those shopping trips?

_CareBearsRock227_:You know you love me, Ellie

**ELBE73**:H aha ha ha, a funny one, you are, Crissy. TTYL

_CareBearsRock227_: L8ER

_CareBearsRock227 _**has signed off**

Elise signed off AIM and went to finish packing her clothes. "I really don't want to move... I just hope there are hot guys..." She thought to herself. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, and onto a big pile of clothes. "I just want tomorrow to come..." she said quietly to herself.

* * *

A/N: so, whatdja think? That was a really big plot bunny I needed to get out of my head... I might continue it, I might not. Lol, I love foreshadowing, too. Don't you? and Cobalyn, I am sooo sure that during the AIM speak you were laughing.. I know u were. lol Reviews are appreciated!!!! 33 Ally 


	2. Dirty Dancing, chocolate, Harriet Potter

CHAPTER 2: '_Dirty Dancing_', chocolate, Harriet Potter, and FanFictions

A/N: YAY! I got 3 reviews!1!!!1!one!!!! I'm in such a good mood, I'll give ya chapter 2!!!! WOOT... I like this story!!! lol... well, I think I should...lol

* * *

Elise sighed as she got up the next morning. She was moving in a little less than two days. But today it was all about her and her Best Friend Forever, Crissy. Her real name was Cristine, but she hated being called Cristine, so it was Crissy. Elise got out of her bed and pulled on the nearest pair of clean jeans and a big T-shirt. She then pulled out her sneakers and headed downstairs to get a bite to eat before heading over to Crissy's. 

"Ellie, dear, where are you going?" Her mother asked her.

"I'm hanging out with Crissy today. Later." And with that, and a bagel with peanut butter in her mouth, she apparated over to the nearest spot she could get to Crissy's house without setting of the Apparation Wards. She walked a little more down the street before coming in front of a medium sized blue house with a tree and a small patio in the front. Crissy's house was practically her second home, that's why her unofficial name was Elise Anne Barringer-Swanson. And her own home was like Crissy's second home, too, explaining why her name was Cristine Loraine Swanson-Barringer. She made her way up their small, muggle paved drive way and entered the small foyer.

"Crissy!" Elise said through the house.

"Ellie!!!" Crissy shouted, hugging Elise almost to death. "I missed you!!! Although, Iowa was fun." She said with a smile. Elise laughed a bit at her and hugged her back.

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Elise asked as she was being pulled along by Crissy into her room.

"Close your eyes!!!" She said excitedly. Elise covered her eyes and heard rummaging. '_What is she doing?_' Elise thought to herself as she finally heard the rummaging stop and Crissy told her to open her eyes. It was a box.

"Gee, Crissy, I've always wanted a box!" Elise exclaimed, taking the unusually heavy box in her hands. "Huh, I think the box needs to go on a diet." She joked. Crissy rolled her eyes.

"Open the box, you dork wad!" She exclaimed, opening the box for her. Inside was all of Crissy's 'plot bunny one shots' that never made it on to the internet, the complete set of the Harriet Potter books, well, at least 1 through 6. The 7th hadn't come out yet. There was also the movie '_Dirty Dancing_' with Patric Swazy(A/N: I KNOW I spelt that one wrong...) and last but not least, a bag of assorted Hershey's Chocolates. Elise let out a little squeel and put the box on the bed and gave Crissy a huuuuuge hug.

"You so totally rock, Crissy!!!" Elise exclaimed, still hugging her. Crissy laughed and pushed her away a little.

"Well, come on, are we gonna watch the movie or not?" She asked, taking the DVD out of Elise's box. Elise gave her a 'duh' look and dragged her best friend down the stairs, almost crashing into Crissy's brother, Dan.

"Sister! I didn't know you were coming over!" Dan said, hugging Elise.

"Big brother! I didn't know either until last night!" Elise said, hugging her 'brother' back. "This might be the last time I see you, Dan." Elise said sadly, putting a pout on her face.

"What? Why?!" Dan asked her.

"She's moving on Saturday. To London." Crissy said disdainfully. Elise just nodded.

"Then I'm spending time with you guys today, too." Dan said, putting his arms around Crissy's and Elise's shoulders.

"Okay, only if you don't mind," Elise started.

"Watching Dirty Dancing with us," Crissy added.

"And eating chocolate,"

"And reading oneshots,"

"About Harriet Potter." Elise finished, smiling up at Dan.

"...I think I'll skip, thanks. But you have to some and see me before you leave, Ellie." Dan said, ruffling Elise and Crissy's hair, who both smacked him lightly in response.

"Later, Dan." Elise said, pulling Crissy the rest of the way down the stairs and putting in the DVD. She looked expectantly at Crissy.

"What?" Crissy asked.

"I don't know how to play it." Elise said simply.

"After how many years and you STILL don't know how to play a DVD at my house?" She let out a fake exasperated sigh. "What will I ever do with you?" she said with a smile and playing the DVD.

"Hey! It's not my fault it's an extremely confusing system, you got there. And I'm only a half-blood. Not full Muggle. My mum didn't bother to teach me that stuff." Elise said, pouting as she sat down.

"Well, we'll blame your mom, just like you blame everything else on." Crissy said, sitting down next to Elise. Elise gave her a bright smile and nodded. "Now let's start this movie." and so they did, while eating chocolate. Their day was filled with fun, especially talking about Harriet Potter and his friends, Herman Granger, the smart one with the unruly brown hair, and Rhonda Weasley, a tall gangly red-headed girl with freckles. They talked about the fun and freedom of Fanfictions, pairing up the most unlikley couples and such. Before long it was time for Elise to head home.

"Bye, Ellie." Crissy said, hugging her best friend, tears almost there.

"Bye, Crissy." Elise said, hugging her best friend back. "I promise I'll owl you and tell you all about the hot guys." She said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Crissy let out a small laugh.

"Oh! Snap! I have to go see Dan! I'll be right back." Elise said, leaving her box in the foyer and making her way to Dan's room.

"You leaving, Ellie?" Dan asked as she walked into his room. Elise nodded and hugged him before she went. "Here, don't forget about me, little sis." He said, handing her a red long sleeve shirt and a can of Axe. She laughed and hugged him again.

"Bye, big brother." Elise said, walking out of his room with the shirt and the can of Axe.

"Bye, Crissy." Elise said, a silent tear making it out of her eye.

"Bye, Ellie." Crissy said, also letting a tear escape. They hugged one last time before Elise made her way tot he apparation point. she looked at her watch. '_6:14. Time to get home, I guess._' She thought to herself as she apparated home, with her box, shirt and can of Axe in tow.

* * *

A/N: hehheheheehehehe... alot of inside jokes packed into that one... Reviews are appreciated!!! 


	3. New home and an introduction

We're MOVING! Chapter 3: London, here I come!

A/N: Yay! Chappie 3!!! Well, I got this flame for chapter 2, and it was really mean. NOTE TO EVERYONE!! If you do not like where this fic is going, or you don't like the style I'm writing in as that person called it, fan-crazed-teenybopper style, then do not read!!! Ok, now, on with the story!!!

Elise sighed dejectedly as she shrunk her boxes to fit in her pocket. She made her way out of her now empty bedroom and through her now empty house feeling sad. She had lived her entire life in this house, now it was all going away.

"Elise, honey, come on, get in the car. We'll be late to the airport." Elise's mother said. She just rolled her eyes.

"Mom, why are we traveling the muggle way? Wouldn't it just be easier to apparate over? Or Floo? Or even use a portkey?" Elise complained as they were on their way over to Bradley International Airport.

"Because, Ellie, we were too late on signing up for a portkey to London, and we wouldn't want any of our things breaking if we flooed, also, we don't want to be splinching ourselves and land in the Atlantic Ocean." Mrs. Barringer said quite bluntly.

Elise sighed and rolled her eyes again. "Don't bother talking to me, I'll have my music on." She said to her mother and father, putting on her muggle MP3.

Can anybody find me 

_Somebody to love._

Elise smiled. She loved this song.

Each mornin' I get up I die a little 

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Take a look in the mirror and cry_

_Lord, what you doin' to me._

_I spent all my years in believing you_

_And I just can't get no relief, Lord._

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_

_I work hard (he works hard) every day of my life_

_I work till I ache in my bones_

_Then I take my hard earned pay all on my own_

_I go down on my knees and I start to pray_

_With tears runnin' down from my eyes, Lord._

_Can somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_

Elise smiled as she sang along in her head to the song, ignoring her mother, who was trying to talk to her.

I feel I got no rhythm 

_I just keep loosing my beat-_

Elise hadn't noticed that she had fallen asleep and was soon waken up by her father.

"C'mon, Ellie. Let's go." Her dad said as he opened the door of the car for her.

"Kay, daddy." Elise said, getting her things out of the car and following her mom and dad into the surprisingly calm airport. Elise just followed her parents and followed all the things they did too. "London, here I come." She said as she found herself on the plane sitting by the window and next to her father.

"I'm warning you now that I am putting my headphones on right now." She told her mother and father, who just nodded. Elise put her belt on and put her headphones on also, closing her eyes and just listening to her music.

I can't stop this feeling' 

_Deep inside of me_

_Girl you just don't realize_

_What you do to me_

_When you hold me_

_In your arms so tight_

_You let me know_

_Everything's all right_

_I-I-I-I-I'm hooked on a feelin'_

_I'm high on believin'_

_That you're in love with-_

That was the end of that song. She needed a different type of music. She scrolled through her playlist and found a few songs that she wanted to listen to.

Live in my house 

_I'll be your shelter_

_Just pay me back with 1,000 kisses_

_Be my lover and_

_I'll cover you_

Elise spent some more time scrolling through her songs before she settled on repeating Josh Groban's Vincent (Starry, starry night.) and falling asleep. Elise was only woken up twice. Once by her mom for some peanuts and a second time by her own body to go to the bathroom. Once she was back in her seat, she just looked out the window for all of the 15 minutes that were left of their plane ride. She was happy when the person over the P.A. announced that they were landing and asked her mom after they got off the plane if they could grab a bite to eat. Her mom agreed and they were soon at a Subway to get grinders.

Elise happily bit into her grinder and soon asked her mother if they were apparating to their new house. She was relieved to hear that they were and she quickly finished her lunch.

"Here we go, Ellie. To the new house." Her dad said, holding out his arms for Mrs. Barringer and Elise to grab onto. They did so and they were soon standing in front of their new home.

"Welcome home." Her mom said. Elise looked the house over for a while before following her parents into the house. On the outside it had a light sandy color to it and blood red shutters. It was two stories and just a small driveway, where a car was already parked. The front lawn had a flower bed on either side of the stairs that led to the front of the house and it had a huge backyard. She just hoped that her dad would put anti-muggle charms onto the back yard so she could practice her Quidditch. She had been researching it because she knew that here they played Quidditch, not Quodpot.

Elise made her way inside the house and quickly made her way up to the upper level, picking out her room. She could tell that a little girl lived in this room before. Even though it was a large room, it was bright bubblegum pink. Elise shuddered as she took out her wand and changed it from the pink to her favorite color blue.

"That's better." She said to herself as she began unpacking her things. Soon, an owl came to her bedroom window. It was a plain barn owl that Elise didn't recognize. She took the letter it was holding and opened it, pausing a little while looking at the seal that was on the back of the letter. It was a coat of arms that had a badger, a snake, a raven, and a lion on it, standing behind a large H. She carefully opened the letter and was a bit more relieved when she began reading the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf., Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Barringer,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. Ms. Barringer, since you are a transfer student at the last minute, you will go along the ships (You will find out what I am talking about after the train ride) with the first years, then Dumbledore will make an announcement and you will be sorted first. You will be able to find all you need in Diagon Alley, in the back of the Leaky Cauldron in London.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

"Whoa." Elise muttered to herself as she read the letter. "Hey mom, we need to go to Diagon Alley to get all my things for this year." She yelled into the hallway, trying to find her mother.

"Okay, dear. We can go tomorrow. Get all your things unpacked first then come and help with the rest of the house." Her mother ordered.

"Okay, mom." Elise said, making her way back into her room and looking out of the window. She saw the house that belonged to the people who lived behind her. It was a rather funny looking house. It was pretty tall and looked very homey with all it's different shades in the many windows. She smiled as she saw two people, one a girl, and one a boy, with red hair, a boy with jet-black hair and another girl with brown hair. Out of the house then emerged what looked like a pair of twins, again, with red hair, though theirs was slightly more ginger than red.

'_Alright, neighbors._' Elise thought to herself as she made her way out of her house and into her backyard. She walked outside with her solid white wife-beater, covered by her Pink Panther sweatshirt, and had her green Capri's on, along with her thick Mudd sandals that made her two and a half inches taller. The first one to notice her was the girl with red hair, who looked at her, whispered to her friends, and pulled them all over.

"Hey, you're our new neighbor? Cool, I'm Ginny Weasley." The red headed girl said happily. "This is my brother, Ron. He's a year older than me." She said, pointing to the boy with red hair who was not a twin. Elise smiled at the lot of them. "These are my twin brothers, Fred and George." She said, pointing to the twins, who bowed in unison. "This is Hermione Granger." Hermione gave her a small smile and a slight wave. "And this is Harry Potter." Ginny finished, smiling at Harry, who smiled right back at her.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Elise Barringer. You can call me Ellie, though." She said with a slight smile.

"So, Ellie, what brings you to the grand old U.K.?" Fred, or was it George? said, putting an arm around her shoulder. Elise slightly flushed, laughed and took his arm off of her shoulders.

"My dad had to move for his job." She said simply. She didn't know if they were wizards and witches or not.

"Ah, are you by any chance a muggle?" the other twin asked. Elise shook her head and laughed as Ginny smacked his arm.

"No, my dad got transferred here because apparently your ministry needed more spell and curse breakers." Elise said.

"Your dad's a curse-breaker?" Ron asked curiously. "That's cool. So is our brother."

"There's more of you?" Elise asked. '_There are more than FOUR?!_' Everyone laughed a bit before Ginny went into explanation.

"Yeah, in total, including our parents, there are nine of us." Elise's eyes went wide. "There are mum and dad, Bill, he's the oldest, the brother that's a curse breaker, then Charlie, he works with dragons. Percy works at the Ministry for Scrimgeour. Fred and George have a joke shop called Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ron is in his 7th year at Hogwarts and I'm in my 6th."

"I feel bad for you, Ginny. One out of seven, the youngest and the only girl. I'm an only child." Elise said, shaking her head slightly. Everyone laughed again.

"You probably don't know your way around Diagon Alley and London, right?" The girl named Hermione asked her. Elise nodded.

"How about she comes with us tomorrow to get our things? What year are you in, Ellie?" Harry asked.

"Um… I'm not sure." Elise said.

"How old are you?" Harry asked.

"17."

"Oh, okay, you're in seventh year with Hermione, Ron and I." Harry told her.

"Yeah, we'll meet you right here tomorrow at 11:30, then, Ellie." Ginny said with a smile.

"Okay, later." Elise said, making her way back to her house. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.


	4. Converation with the BFF

Chapter 3: Conversations!!!

"Chrissy, Oh. My. God. You would not believe it. My neighbors, total hotties. Especially Ron. He's apparently one of _SEVEN_. And the youngest boy, at that." Elise heard Chrissy scoff.

"You're queer."

"Am not!"

"...I hate making my bed."

"Now you know why I never do that. Now, back to my neighbors."

"Are any of them available?"

"I have no clue. I guess I'll find out when I go shopping with them all tomorrow. And with their friends Harry and Hermione."

"Harry? That name sounds REALLY familiar. El, why does it sound so familiar?"

"Harry POTTER. You know, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Hate-The-Press-And-Total-Hottie-Too?"

"... Oh yeah! you know, that's really funny, it's sort of like Harriet Potter... woah. Wait a minute. What did you say that other girl's name was?"

"Hermione? HERMAN GRANGER!"

"RHONDA WEASLEY!"

"Oh MY GOD! This is too weird..."

"Wow... well, back to the guys. So, what does this Ron look like?" Chrissy heard Elise giggle. "Oh no, there go the giggles..."

"He's tall, gorgeous red hair, blue eyes and freckles." Elise sighed. "Oh! and he has a pair of older twin brothers, Fred and George, who were flirting with me. And it looked like their younger sister, Ginny, was with Harry."

"El, you and your weakness for red heads... I swear so help me god... I wonder what your kids will look like."

"Chrissy!!!"

"It was just a thought!!"

"..."

"...El?"

"..."

"Ellie?"

"..."

"Elise?!"

"... that wasn't very nice. I hope your phone is melting right now because I'm glaring at the image of you and the phone."

"... El, I really wonder about your sanity."

"Oh, I knew that was gone a long while ago."

"...I can just see you smirking as you said that, wiatch."

"You betcha! I wasn't nicknamed "The Bitch" for nothing, you know."

"Hold on, mom's asking me something." (insert muffled indistinct voices) "Hey El, I have to go. Call me tomorrow and tell me how the shopping goes!"

"Bye!"

"Byez!" (click)

Elise sighed as she hung up her cell phone and put it next to her bed. She soon found herself dreaming of a certain red-head...

A/N: yeah, that chapter wan't that great, I know, I just needed to post a random convo. these will be in here, every now and again. Well, I mean, c'mon. they're BEST FRIENDS. You expect them not to talk to each other once one moves away? O well, love and cookies to those who review! ♥ Ally


End file.
